<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Gymming - GrayLu Day 2020 by WinterMaidenMuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318314">Night Gymming - GrayLu Day 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterMaidenMuse/pseuds/WinterMaidenMuse'>WinterMaidenMuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fondling, Fun, Gyms, Humor, Kissing, Love, Mischief, One Shot, Romance, Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterMaidenMuse/pseuds/WinterMaidenMuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy chances upon a flyer advertising a local Ninja Warrior race with a 500,000 jewel prize, and decides it’ll be fun for Gray and her to sign up for it together. However, in order to win, they’ll need to train hard to get into shape – which Gray gladly takes charge of, starting one night in the guild hall, with just the two of them. Written for GrayLu Day 2020! One-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Gymming - GrayLu Day 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! First and foremost... HAPPY GRAYLU DAY! :D</p><p>I'm pretty excited about this one-shot that I've written - this idea has been dancing around in my head for a few weeks now, and what better time to write this than for GrayLu Day 2020? :P</p><p>Without further ado, enjoy - and I welcome all feedback and comments through reviews :)</p><p>x, WinterMaidenMuse</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>
        <strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.</strong>
      </p>
<hr/><p>
        <strong>NIGHT GYMMING (One-Shot) – GrayLu Day 2020!</strong>
      </p><p>Lucy hummed to herself as she held her hands out, practicing her usual balancing act along the ledge of the river canal wall. She really didn't need to have her hands out – she's been walking the exact same path almost everyday for the past few years; she could be tracing her steps in the dead of the night with her eyes closed and she'd still be able to reach her destination perfectly fine. However, by reflex, her arms would automatically come up, which isn't a bad thing – at least it gets her all stretched out for the day ahead, especially when belonging to a guild that can start brawling any second.</p><p>It was a beautiful day in Magnolia. The sun was shining brightly, but the white, fluffy clouds that dotted the sky helped to provide some shade for the people strolling along the streets. The great weather put Lucy in a fantastic mood, and it definitely helped that it was a Friday, because she was looking forward to a lovely weekend filled with writing, good food and relaxing.</p><p>As she neared the end of the ledge, she jumped off, landing on her feet gracefully, when a loose flyer on the ground caught her eye. <em>Hmm? </em>She bent down to pick it up, her eyes scanning through the contents quickly. Lucy's face lit up immediately upon realising what the flyer was advertising, and she broke into a quick jog towards the guild hall in her obvious excitement. <em>Oh this is going to be absolutely fantastic!</em></p>
<hr/><p>Lucy pushed the doors open with a loud bang, making several heads turn towards her. She paused as she looked around, searching for the person she had in mind. Spotting him standing in front of the job request board with his back facing her, she ran over quietly before throwing her arms around his neck, giving him a surprise embrace from the back. "Guess who!"</p><p>Said male had jolted up when he felt the sudden close contact, but once he heard the voice whom the unknown pair of arms belonged to, he relaxed. Breaking into a smile, he didn't make a move as he responded, "I don't know, Juvia, is that you?"</p><p>Lucy frowned, releasing her arms immediately. "No?!" she said sulkily, although she knew he was doing just to annoy her. He <em>always</em> did that.</p><p>Gray turned around with a grin on his face, before taking a step forward and wrapping an arm around Lucy's waist. "Of course I know it's you, silly," he pacified. "And also, I would never let anyone else hug me like that." He pulled her close and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. "Morning Lucy, you sound chirpy."</p><p>Gray and Lucy have been dating for six months. After that incident with Gemini revealing Gray's thoughts about Lucy (without him knowing), Lucy had started noticing Gray more, and before long, with added appreciation for the thoughtfulness and concern he always showed towards her, she came to realise that she had also developed feelings for him. She loved that while he could be childish at times with Natsu and the rest, he also had a pensive and intellectual side of him. She really enjoyed Gray's companionship and the conversations she has with him – to her, he felt like a steady rock that was always there to push her beyond her limits but also to keep her grounded when she was flying too high. Gray was the perfect complement to her personality, and they truly bring out the best in each other.</p><p>Lucy waved the flyer that she had picked up earlier in his face. "Look what I've got! We've gotta join this, Gray," she gushed excitedly. His brows furrowed, slightly apprehensive at what's gotten her so pumped up. <em>'Please, please don't let it be a sale… or another fan-signing session,'</em> prayed Gray silently. Fan-signing sessions of Lucy's favourite authors were the worst.</p><p>He plucked the piece of paper out of her hands, pulling it away from his face so his eyes would stopped being crossed. He squinted at the words.</p>
<hr/><p>
        <em> <strong>Magnolia's First-Ever Ninja Warrior Race!</strong> </em>
      </p><p>If you think you're fit, <em>think again!</em> You're not certified fit until you've completed the challenging, grueling, 12-course obstacle race that's coming to Magnolia this summer!</p><p>The Ninja Warrior Race will take place this summer on 15 June, and will be held all over Magnolia. The race will consist of 12 different types of obstacles, so be sure to train hard and train well – or you'll be out of the game in a jiffy.</p><p>Sign up in pairs, and stand to win up to 500,000 jewels if you are crowned champion! So what are you waiting for? <strong>Challenge yourself today – let the strongest pair win!</strong></p>
<hr/><p>"An obstacle course…race?" Gray questioned, his voice showing his confusion. "Since when were you interested in these?"</p><p>Lucy waved his question away carelessly. "It sounds fun! And look, we can stand to win up to 500,000 jewels, Gray! This means I can pay rent, you can pay rent, AND we can go on a little holidaaay," she sang.</p><p>Gray scratched his head, thinking. Well, they <em>did</em> need to start earning their rents, and 500,000 jewels would be more than enough for a few months. As for a holiday… they have been talking about going to a nearby island for a quick beach getaway, so having some spare cash definitely wouldn't hurt. And it was extra enticing that they didn't need to risk their lives to earn this money – all they needed was put in extra hours of physical training to get in shape, which he's very confident he would be able to do.</p><p>"…So…?" Lucy prompted, looking up at Gray with her sparkling brown orbs. He sighed, he had never been able to say no to her whenever she looked at him like that. Why did she have to be so damn gorgeous? At least then he'd be able to have his way more often.</p><p>"Alright, this does sound fun," he conceded. Lucy let out a high-pitched 'Yes!' as she clapped her hands together in glee. However, she paused as Gray continued, "But we only get the jewels if we win first place. It's not going to be easy, so this means we have to train really hard for this," he warned. "It's an obstacle course after all, so we'll have to train for all sorts of stuff."</p><p>"I know! So instead of writing my novel and chilling this weekend, I was thinking we could go for a run around town and maybe hit the gym," said Lucy.</p><p>Gray shook his head. "Why wait till tomorrow? We start tonight. Let's meet here in the guild hall at 10pm. Oh and wear something comfortable that we can work out in," he told her. "Although you look good in everything, Lucy." He grinned as he pulled her into his arms, looking into her eyes with his smouldering navy orbs.</p><p>Lucy let out an involuntary shiver as she blushed under her boyfriend's intense gaze. It's been six months, but she still gets butterflies in her stomach every time he looks at her like that. She would forever be indebted to Gemini – if not for their intrusive copycat abilities, she might have missed out on dating this hunk of a man for who knows how long… or maybe even forever.</p><p>"In the guild hall? How?" The place didn't look like it had a single piece of gym equipment in sight, plus with all the tables and chairs laid out, Lucy couldn't envision how they could possibly do any training here.</p><p>"Trust me Lucy, I've got everything planned. We're going to win this thing and our beach holiday."</p><p>"Okay, I love you," she murmured, smiling sweetly.</p><p>Gray leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "Love you too, see you later. It'll be fun," he promised.</p>
<hr/><p>Lucy shivered as she stepped into the guild hall. Checking her watch, she noted that it was 9.58pm. She was right on time. It was a slightly chilly night, so she had donned a slightly thicker trench coat over her activewear. She wasn't sure what kind of training Gray had in mind, but since she had recently bought a set of new activewear, she decided to put it to good use. She was wearing a white cropped sports bra with black trimmings, with skinny criss-cross straps that crossed over her back, and showed off her toned midriff. Along with it she had on a pair of matching black yoga shorts that hugged her hips and slender thighs comfortably, coming to a stop right below her belly button. She had also put her long blonde hair into a chic French braid. Lucy was definitely ready to train hard and win that jewel prize!</p><p>She looked around the venue, and noticed that all the tables and chairs have been cleared to the sides of the room, leaving the main area bare and spacious. <em>'It must have been Gray… but where is he?'</em> she mused to herself. He's not a person to be late, but it was almost 10pm and there was still no sign of him.</p><p>As she raised her arm to check her watch again, a pair of cold hands covered her eyes. "Guess who," a voice purred out huskily.</p><p>Lucy immediately raised her own hands, placing it over Gray's, before leaning back against his muscled body. "Hi there, stranger," she giggled. Gray leaned down, pressing his nose against Lucy's neck and taking in her scent. He pressed light butterfly kisses along neck, whispering against her skin, "You smell good, Lucy. Also, stranger danger."</p><p>She took his hands off her eyes and turned around to face him. "Well, if a stranger was as hot as you, maybe I wouldn't mind," she teased. He pursed his lips at her, making her laugh. "Also, I like this look on you," she winked suggestively, as her eyes took in the fitting grey hoodie that was hugging Gray's toned body. It was tight in all the right places, showing off his muscular arms and broad shoulders – the body of a man who definitely put in regular effort to keep in shape, whether by means of going on life-threatening missions or working out. Besides the jacket, he had on a pair of casual black shorts.</p><p>He smirked at her. "You'll like this look better." Lucy could hear the smile in his voice as he proceeded to unzip his hoodie before taking it off, flexing his shoulders and back. The room seemed to be growing warmer by the second. He took a step towards her, closing the distance between them, and placing his face a hair's breadth from her face, his hands came up to her shoulders, slipping her coat off. "You should really dress like this more often for me, Lucy, you look very sexy."</p><p>Lucy looked up at Gray with half-lidded eyes, entranced by his seductive voice and physical proximity. She truly appreciated her hot specimen of a boyfriend… and as much as she wanted to show him <em>how much</em> she appreciated him, they had a race and 500,000 jewels to win. She stood on her tiptoes, placing her hands on his shoulders and removing all distance between their faces. Lucy planted a soft kiss on his lips, before taking his lower lip into her mouth and nibbling on it lightly. She felt his arms encircle her waist tightly, pulling her body flush against his bare chest. Right as he was about to deepen the kiss, she moved her hands from his shoulders, up to his face… and got a good hold of both of his ears, tugging on them with some pressure. "Alright sir, what's up? How are we doing this?" she asked loudly, with a cheeky grin.</p><p>Gray let out a yelp as he felt his sly girlfriend pull on his ears. He groaned and opened his eyes which had slid shut upon the kiss she laid on him. Just as he was getting into it too! She really drove him crazy!</p><p>He let go of her waist (albeit very reluctantly) and took her hand in his. Walking past the giggling Lucy, Gray led her further into the guild hall, towards the bar where Mirajane was usually bustling about. Upon reaching the bar, he turned towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Okay, stay here and wait. I'm going to get the place set up for us," he said.</p><p>She nodded, and watched as he walked towards the middle of the room. Lucy had no idea what Gray was going to do, but she fully trusted that he knew what he was doing.</p><p>Planting his feet firmly on the ground, a hip's width apart, Gray got into his usual ice-make stance, and with his signature line, a bright glow surrounded his hands as a beautiful ice-blue magic circle expanded around his feet. "Ice-Make: Gym!"</p><p>Around him, gym equipment made out of pure ice started springing into existence. To his left, a full set of dumb-bells, kettle-bells, weight discs and weighted bars appeared. To his right, two benches popped into being, sparkling in the guild hall's lights. And finally, in front of him, a pull-up bar structure formed. Gray had created their own makeshift gym out of ice, in their very own guild hall!</p><p>Lucy's jaw dropped. She had not expected this, at all! I mean… she knew Gray wouldn't say things he doesn't mean – if he said that they were going to train seriously, she had no doubt that that was what's going to happen, but wow, creating their own personal gym? Can this man get any sexier? '<em>So… yummy…</em>' Lucy's unchecked thoughts started wandering into the gutters. <em>'I wonder what else his ice-make magic can be used for…' S</em>he was jolted back into the present when Gray appeared in front of her, looking immensely proud of himself.</p><p>"So, what do you think?"</p><p>She beamed up at him, "This is awesome! Our personal gym for training!"</p><p>"Okay, let's begin! Come over here, Lucy."</p>
<hr/><p>Lucy was already starting to regret her decision to ask Gray to join this race with her. They were currently ten minutes into the warm-up, and she was panting hard, her hands placed on her hips as she bent over to catch her breath.</p><p>Lucy wasn't unfit – in fact, all their missions kept her pretty fit and trim. However, fighting bad guys with your life on the line is quite different, especially when you're running on adrenaline and you hardly have any time to think about how your body feels physically. Now though, when their lives were not at risk, she felt acutely aware of the lactic acid building up in her muscles, and she wondered how she survived all those long battles without her muscles screaming in agony.</p><p>She suppressed a groan as she saw Gray lift his stopwatch, dreading what he was going to say next. "Alright Lucy, ten seconds is up. Back to jumping jacks!"</p><p>"How many more are we going to do?" she asked weakly.</p><p>Gray laughed at her – he was barely breaking a sweat, and if you asked him to, he could even start singing while jumping. "Let's finish up this set of jumping jacks, jump squats and mountain climbers, then we can move on to the next." He eyed Lucy as she huffed and started jumping along with him.</p><p>He wasn't going to lie and say that he didn't notice the way Lucy's ample chest moved along with her as her legs opened out and in with every jump. She was wearing a tight sports bra, which were holding her assets in very well, but the tightness also served to compact her flesh together more closely, creating a very alluring view which his eyes were appreciating.</p><p>As they both got down onto the floor, getting into position for the mountain climbers, he was glad that they decided to do the warm-up facing each other. Now that her body was horizontal, parallel to the floor, he was looking directly <em>into</em> the valley of her chest. The both of them lifted their right knees to their chest, alternating each knee while keeping their palms pressed against the floor. Mountain climbers were quite challenging, and it was a good exercise to get the heart pumping. "Keep your neck at ease and straight, looking down at the floor in front of you," he instructed Lucy. However, his eyes were <em>definitely not</em> looking down at the floor.</p><p>He could hear Lucy's panting breaths, her head looking down in accordance to his instructions, and her French braid dropping to the left side of her neck. She was sweating profusely now, with no signs of the previous chill from before they began the session. Beads of sweat had gathered along her brows, and her neck and chest were also glistening with perspiration. Gray didn't think he would ever be able to get over this view – this was the first time they were exercising together, and damn – how long had he been missing out? He should have invited her to exercise with him way earlier! He was suddenly extremely thankful for that random flyer that Lucy had waved in his face earlier that morning. She looked really hot, with all the droplets dripping off her, and her face flushed from the exertion. Now… he started envisioning her like that, but in the midst of a very different kind of activity with him… <em><strong>Beep! Beep! Beep!</strong></em> His stopwatch went off, rudely interrupting his inappropriate fantasy. He coughed discreetly, trying to hide the cheeky smile that was threatening to show on his face.</p><p>"Finally!" Lucy gave a loud sigh as she got off the floor and straightened herself. <em>'That was tiring!'</em> She was now slightly apprehensive about what's coming up next. She already felt like she barely had any strength left – and they had only just started! She looked at Gray, who was taking slightly longer to get up from his position on the floor. He was looking suspiciously flustered, and it didn't seem like his flush was purely from the warm-up. She narrowed her eyes slightly, but then waved it off as he coughed. Maybe he choked on his own saliva or something?</p><p>Gray dusted off his hands, and looked around. "Okay, let's do some basic exercises shall we? Since it's our first training session, I think we should focus on form. Also, I'll need to get a sensing of what you're familiar with," he said. He walked over to the section of ice dumb-bells, kettle bells, weight discs and weighted bars. Picking up a weighted bar, he slipped on a 2.5kg weight disc on each end, and brought it to Lucy. "Here Lucy, try doing some squats with this."</p><p>She took the bar from him, and with him supporting, she placed the bar over her shoulders, with one hand grasping the bar on each end. "Now, go into a squat, but keep your back straight, as though you're trying to sit on a chair behind you," Gray said, keeping an eye on her form. Lucy concentrated on trying to following Gray's instructions, making sure she didn't bend her back. She felt Gray's hand land lightly on her back, before his voice reached her, "Be careful not to arch your back either, relax."</p><p>He kept his hand on her back as she relaxed, getting into the right posture. His eyes travelled down along the curve of her spine, before reaching her butt. He removed his hand, and taking a step back from her, he told her, "Okay, that's good. Remember that posture, and let's try another ten more? Don't rush through it, and focus on not curving your spine. I'm going to go over to this side to check out your form." Gray took a couple of steps more away from Lucy.</p><p>From this distance, he had a better overall view of her posture, and he could spot if she was doing it wrong immediately. At the same time, it helped that he also had a better view of how her ass looked as she entered into the squat position. Hmm… he never knew she had that pair of shorts – it must have been the new activewear that she told him she had bought two weeks ago. He made a mental note to tell Lucy to buy more of those shorts. Maybe tomorrow when they meet up for lunch, he'd bring her shopping.</p><p>He licked his lips subconsciously as he watched her knees bend, and her butt stick out as she entered into another squat. The form-fitting pair of shorts hugged her hips very alluringly, leaving nothing to his imagination as it stretched along with her thighs. He couldn't help himself as he came up behind Lucy, and placing one hand on each butt cheek, he murmured, "Remember to squeeze your glutes as you come back up from your squat."</p><p>Lucy jerked slightly in surprise as she felt a pair of cool hands land on her butt from behind. <em>Wha – Gray, that pervert!</em> She quickly turned around, intending to scold him, but she forgot that she had a weighted bar across her shoulders. She had barely turned 45-degrees to the left when one end of the bar made contact with Gray's forehead.</p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>Her mouth dropping open, she lifted the bar hastily off her shoulders and lowered it to the ground gently before turning towards Gray, seeing him rubbing his forehead gingerly with a hand. She walked over to him, laughing and placing a hand on his forehead as well, saying, "Oops! Didn't see you there, pervert!"</p><p>He frowned at her in jest before he grabbed hold of her wrist and gently pulled her over to the ice bench. "I think that's enough squatting for tonight," he concluded. He laid his hoodie on the bench, to provide some cushioning, before grabbing the weighted bar again, this time replacing the 2.5kg discs with 5kg ones. He sat down on the floor, leaning his shoulders against the bench.</p><p>"Next, let's try some hip thrusts. This is a really good exercise for the glutes. I'm going to do a quick demonstration, watch me," he told her. He grabbed the bar, placing it over his hips, and with control, he lifted his hips up until they were parallel with the bench. Holding his position, he continued, "Here, you should tense your glutes, like you're squeezing your butt. Make sure your knees are at a right angle, so you don't injure them." As he was talking, Lucy could see Gray's exposed abs working hard to keep his position. With him topless, his obvious pecs were open for all to see, which led to a delicious-looking and well-defined v-line along his hip bone. That was Lucy's favourite part of his body – she had always found a man's v-line deeply enticing, as though it was calling out for her to go forth and discover the treasure at the end of the path. She held back a giggle as Gray looked over at her curiously.</p><p>Lowering his hips back down to the floor, he put the bar aside and got up. He gestured to the bench, and beckoned Lucy over. "Your turn now, you try."</p><p>She gulped nervously as she walked over, taking up her position on the floor. Truth be told, she wasn't really paying attention to how the exercise was supposed to be done – she was just paying attention to the person demonstrating. Lucy sat down, much like Gray had done earlier, and pulled the bar over her hips. She paused, unsure of what to do next.</p><p>Gray went behind her, behind the bench, and reached over to place his hands on her hips. "Okay, now lift the bar with your hip strength. Plant your feet, but don't use your knees to push it up," he guided. Lucy followed, slowly lifting the bar until she was parallel with the bench, his hands still on her hips.</p><p>"Very good, now lower your hips slowly, and repeat the same movement. Let's do ten," Gray said approvingly. Lucy smiled happily, glad that she was experiencing this with Gray. She was thankful for his patience and his gentle guidance – heck if it was Natsu, he would probably have complained of boredom and hunger by now.</p><p>Gray watched as Lucy lifted and lowered her hips slowly, repeatedly, her brows furrowed in concentration. He was quite proud of how hard she was trying, without a complaint. He enjoyed teaching and guiding her, especially because she was always so sincere and genuine in learning. Even if it was something she never tried before, Lucy would give her all. He loved that about her – that she always gave her 100% in everything. In fights, in her friendships, in her love and their relationship.</p><p>"8… 9… 10!" Lucy panted hard, her hips finally coming to rest on the ground. The bar's weight had initially been manageable, but after about five reps, the burn started to kick in and it had gotten harder and harder to lift the bar up. She looked over at Gray, whining, "Gray! Why aren't you doing anything? You're just watching me do this!"</p><p>He chuckled and helped her up from the floor. "Alright, alright. I was just about to suggest trying some couple exercises now," he placated. "You look like you've been walking in the rain though, Lucy." Gray ran a finger lightly across her perspiration-covered collarbone. Leaning in to whisper into her ear, he asked suggestively, "Why are you so wet?"</p><p>Blushing but playing along cheekily, she replied, "It's all your fault, Gray… Now I need to get you wet as well."</p><p>He grinned at his girlfriend, and led her over to the centre of the guild hall. "Time to do some ab exercises! Now you'll finally know how I maintain this washboard of mine." He sat down on the floor, pulling her down with him. "Hold my ankles and kneel on my feet, Lucy. We're going to do some assisted sit-ups first, and we'll take turns. We'll do as many as we can in one minute. I'll start."</p><p>Lucy got into position, and leaning her weight forward, she met Gray's gaze with amused brown eyes. Gray found her eyes absolutely mesmerizing – the way her eyes expressed her every emotion was fascinating, and it was easy to get lost in those windows to her soul. He maintained eye contact, his lips turned up in a small smile as he started doing his sit-ups.</p><p>"Am I supposed to help you keep count?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"Well, you've gotta make yourself useful somehow," he replied mischievously. Lucy pressed her knees down harder on Gray's feet in retaliation, leaning her body forward more in the process. Gray seized the chance to drop a swift kiss on her lips as he sat up, before quickly dropping back down on his back.</p><p>"Hey! What was that?!" Lucy demanded.</p><p>"Punishment for not doing your job well, Lucy. I'm not keeping count you know," Gray answered, sitting up and pecking her on the lips again. She blushed, unable to contain the smile that formed on her face.</p><p>"One," she quipped, obviously not taking her task seriously as Gray dropped back down into his tenth, at least, sit-up. She laughed when she saw Gray's affronted expression.</p><p>On his next sit-up, he grabbed Lucy's face in his hands, and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on her mouth. She let out a sound of disgust, but he refused to let go of her face. His eyes danced with mirth as he planted another wet kiss, and another. Lucy let go of his ankles and made to grab his wrists instead, breaking out into laughter. He was slobbering all over her face, and it was gross!</p><p>"S-stop it," Lucy finally managed, in between Gray's ceaseless assault of wet kisses on her. She got off her kneeling position, and sat back on her haunches. He didn't respond as he moved forward, letting go of her face but not breaking eye contact. His eyes had become half-lidded, his gaze changing from one of amusement to one of growing intensity.</p><p>Lucy sat back, leaning backwards until her back finally made contact with the floor, with Gray hovering over her, one hand on either side of her head. The guild hall was quiet, with no sounds permeating the air except the sound of both their panting – Gray's panting from his sit-ups and Lucy's panting from her earlier laughter. Lucy's breathing started getting heavier, even though she wasn't exerting any effort.</p><p>"Gray… what are you doing..?" she stammered.</p><p>Gray suddenly pushed up on his arms and straightened his knees off the floor. "Push-ups," he murmured in response. He started lowering himself on his elbows in a slow and controlled descent, his face coming closer to Lucy's. She was lying directly beneath him, her face upturned towards his, her lips slightly parted and her face beautifully flushed.</p><p>Her breath hitched as she waited with bated breath, anticipating his lips coming into contact with hers. But Gray wanted to toy with his lovely minx for a little while more – he ghosted his lips across hers, watching her eyes slide close, before pushing himself back up in one strong movement. Her eyes shot back open and her brown orbs met his in a look of confusion.</p><p>"Why are you looking at me like this, Lucy?" he teased, enjoying the reactions that he was bringing out of Lucy. She pouted adorably, unwilling to answer his question.</p><p>On his next movement down, he gave her a soft kiss, lingering a few seconds, enough for him to feel her arms reach around his neck, before he pushed up away from her again. She let out a frustrated moan, and he licked his lips, knowing that she was watching his every movement.</p><p>"Gray… hurry," she grumbled irritably. His heart skipped a beat, he couldn't help it whenever she expressed her impatience for him. His heart swelled in love for Lucy, he never wanted to let her go, and he only wanted her to call his name.</p><p>Unable to hold back his desire for his woman, he dropped his knees down to the floor, and pulling Lucy up, he wrapped her in his strong arms and engaged her in a fierce, dominant kiss. Lucy's arms quickly went around his neck in reflex, and she melted into his strong embrace, letting him know that she was his. He always made her feel so safe – even in the heat of battle, she knew he always kept an eye out for her. He had saved her countless times, in more ways than one. It was always Gray who held onto her hand, shielding her with his body, and being her silent guardian angel.</p><p>Their tongues danced in a passionate battle, and warmth welled up in Lucy's nether regions, despite the chilly night, and the ice equipment that was surrounding them. Soon, it became apparent that it wasn't only Lucy feeling the room heat up, as she felt a little something poking her. She grinned into their kiss, and pulling away from Gray slightly, she teased, "Oops, seems like we woke our little friend from his nap."</p><p>Gray smirked back at her, his eyes with his signature droopy lids that were awfully seductive. "As it happens… I know of another way to work out that could be more effective than what we've been doing tonight."</p><p>"Oh? What's that? It sounds interesting…"</p><p>"I don't think the guild hall is the best place to teach you though…" his voice trailed off suggestively.</p><p>Lucy traced a finger along Gray's cheek, along his jawline, and ending on his lips. "Well, my place is pretty nearby," she said coquettishly.</p><p>Without a word, Gray got up from his seated position on the floor, lifting Lucy in his arms bridal-style, eliciting a loud squeal from her. He didn't even bother grabbing any of their jackets as he carried her towards the doors of the guild hall.</p><p>"Our coats! The equipment!" Lucy protested, looking past his shoulders at the evidence left behind of their training session. "Are we done with training already?!"</p><p>Gray pulled Lucy closer to his bare chest as he stepped out into the chilly night air. He held her more tightly, sharing his body warmth with her, before starting a slow jog towards Lucy's apartment down the street, Lucy bouncing slightly in his arms.</p><p>"No, Lucy, training has just begun."</p>
<hr/><p><strong>What happens after that is up to your rich imagination ;)</strong> Well, what do you guys think? I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts in the reviews! :D Thanks for reading this one-shot!</p><p>x, WinterMaidenMuse</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>